


千梦之夜 The Night of A Thousand Dreams

by DorianLandor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jon Snow, blowjob, post-reek Theon but he's still Reek, semi-sleep sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: Jon had a really weird dream.





	千梦之夜 The Night of A Thousand Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于2018.6.24做的一场梦，具体内容完全不记得，全凭当时记在笔记本上的几句话来胡写。上半年开始写的，因为种种原因没写完，今天补充完了，也算是填坑，祝食用愉快<3

Jon很久没睡得这么沉了。许多个夜晚，梦魇像冰蜘蛛的触手伸进他的脑子里，卸下他的防备，搅着他脑海里最深远的记忆，用末端的爪勾住其中最不堪回首，抑或追悔莫及的画面，套上最可怖的冰冻外壳，在他沉沉入眠时献上一出又一出充斥鲜血和死亡的表演。梦里他有时行走在地下陵墓，有时漫步在鬼影森林中；有时他看到父亲的尸体抱着掉下的脑袋，有时是没有五官的母亲；有时他也能看到游荡在黑夜中的异鬼咆哮着向他扑来，那群腐烂的人脸中有他熟悉的面孔。

这次或许也没什么不同，噩梦只是暂时放过他，Jon不能确定。他感觉自己在下沉，像陷进泥沼里，却教人感到很安心，仿佛下面迎接他的是温暖的火堆和柔软的羽毛床垫。于是他不断陷落，放松四肢，脑袋里塞满了棉花，思绪不知飘到何处，直到慢慢落入一片宁静中。他知道自己在睡梦中，也无意醒来。很久以前他就明白，越是逃避，死人越会找上门来；很久以前他就决定待在梦境中，面对那些源于他心底的恐惧，直视亡人毫无生气的双眼。

触动从他的手指传来，令人惊讶。在他反应过来之前，更强烈的触动自下半身冲了上来。Jon努力辨认这到底是什么——他很久没有过这种梦了。仿佛回到长城外温暖潮湿的山洞，他以为自己能看到红色，然而眼前依旧是漆黑一片。有人拉扯着他的衣物，贴上他的身体，光滑的皮肤下是一副体温比他要低得多的身躯，如此陌生的肌肤相亲，只是一会儿便让他的心跳开始加速。Jon想睁开眼，眼睑却沉重得如同已经缝合到一起。他等待着，等那漫延的感觉触动懒惰的思维，或许他很快就能苏醒。

这希望在下一秒就落了空，当他被人含住，依旧无法从困倦中醒来。这一定是梦了，只有梦才会疯狂到施舍他无望的欲求。一张湿润的嘴包裹住他的胯间，几乎是一瞬间他就硬了，无论是衣物窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，还是笨拙地抓着他的裤子的那只手，他都无从得知对方是谁。**这一定是梦。**他挪动着手指伸向下方，掌心贴在一个头发蓬松的脑袋上，凉气从毛毯的缝隙之间透入，他的下半身却火热得发烫。舌尖舔舐着他勃起的性器，Jon认为自己至少现在是睁着眼的，可他仍然看不清下面的人脸，视野所及之处尽是黑暗。他的手无意识地缠绕着那人的头发，可能用力过猛，但对方没有任何反应，默许他在意识尚未清醒时作出的举措。

绕在手指的卷发给他一种熟悉的感觉。在许多个月之前，当绿荫充斥整片神木林，温泉的蒸汽弥漫在水面之上，他的手指插进另一个男孩的发间，一个比他大、满头棕发的男孩，身材纤细，手指修长，贴在他的嘴角边嬉笑，说出的玩笑越让他生气，他就把那缕头发攥得越紧。但是，不，不可能是他所想的那些。**这只是长城脚下的梦而已。**

这场似醒非醒的梦开始朝着最本能的方向疾驰而去。Jon呼吸的速率加快了一些，因为那张嘴在费心费力地吮吸他，或者说，讨好他——这是他最想不通的怪异之处。和现实相反，梦从不会由着他的意愿进行，猎人总是能变成猎物。哪个梦中人会刻意‘讨好’他？他收回胳膊，最后一次试着挣扎着从床铺上起身。湿热的嘴唇离开了他，月光从百叶窗投下来，在微弱的光线之中，一个单薄的身影从毛毯下匍匐爬出，胳膊蹭过他的身躯。Jon眯起眼睛，望进一双蓝得发黑的眼睛。

**你是谁？**他们唇齿相接时，Jon就知道问题的答案。这不是对方第一次这么做了——在他离开临冬城之前，有那么几个晨光熹微的清晨，他从意识模糊、下体硬得一塌糊涂的时候醒来，还没等说话就被一张沾了自己味道的嘴唇堵上。_你该看看你睡觉时的模样，Snow。_他大笑起来，笑声令Jon感到头疼。

**为什么在我的梦里？**细微的喘息声打断他的思路，耳鬓厮磨的触感不断从他的侧脸和嘴唇处传来。如果真的是梦，未免也太像真的了。

不管如何，他把对方揉进怀里，毛毯从身上滑落，带来更多寒冬夜晚特有的凉意。手臂在一具温暖的躯体上游走，每过一秒他就清醒一分，动作也变得更加粗鲁。他一定是昏了头脑才会期待从那人身上嗅到好闻的花香，像每个会往衣服上喷洒香水的高傲贵族少年那样，或是海盐和潮汐的湿咸味，一如年少时站在白港港口嗅到的空气中的味道。但他什么都没有嗅到，除了朔风猎猎的冷冽和冰霜覆盖下的一丝温暖，羞愧与耻辱，都化为他舌尖上的咸味，以及攀上鼻翼的麝香气息。

**我们不该这样。**Jon吻上对方的脖颈，留下不明显的银痕，握住他缺了两根手指的左手，模模糊糊地想。**你不该来这里。我也不该默许你。**

黑暗中他看不清跨坐在大腿上的人的表情。一切都变成黑暗的轮廓，在更深的黑暗中运动，于是他放下心头的顾虑，死死抓住那人的单衣，猛地扯开，抬头咬上他的嘴巴，舌头舔进那干涩的双唇之间。那人的反应比他曾梦到过的场景还要激烈，他缠住琼恩的舌尖时，吸气声立刻盖过淹没了整个房间的沉默，胳膊伸向后方搂住他的脖颈，死死地箍住他。没过多久，抓住他后脑卷发的手就收紧了，力道大到头皮隐隐作痛。他的下体也硬得发疼，但目前为时不晚，他可以随时停下，勒令对方滚出自己的房间。北境的夏季已逝，他有一万个理由发泄怒火，让理智回到白昼，点燃一支蜡烛，看清对面那张脸。只是他不想。

**如果这只是梦……**Jon停下动作，揽住那人的腰带到身下，一束月光打在他的脸上，露出一张苍白的消瘦面颊。当他看向Jon，那双深蓝色眼睛里蕴藏的情欲和悲伤像暴风雪般涌来，直到Jon吻在他的眉心，手落下来拂过前额，温柔而坚决地遮住他的眼睛。

“Jon，我——”

“Shh。”他贴在那人的耳边低语。大脑清醒，语气坚定。

像每个受困于噩梦折磨下的人，潜入者不再言语。Jon支撑在他的上方，意识到彼此身份的颠倒，意识到他可以像梦魇里黑暗的一方肆意伤害身下人，破坏他的身体，意识到他不管做什么，对方似乎都会全盘接受。_为什么不呢？你知道他都做了什么。_他的手慢慢滑下来，离开那双紧闭的眼睛，手掌放到暴露在外的那截脖子上，这脆弱的一环只需稍一用力就能带来痛苦。平躺的身躯颤抖起来，喉结在他的掌心下滚动，嘴唇微张，双眼却没有睁开。顺从，忏悔，还有什么？Jon不得而知。

他抓住海怪的腰向自己拖来，发现对方的身形瘦得可怕，让他想起自己在往日听到的诸多流言，但选择避而不谈。他把手伸进层层衣褶之下，发热的掌心顺着瘦骨嶙峋的躯体缓缓上移，停在大腿内侧的伤疤。那人在发抖，两只手臂局促不安地贴在身侧，手指蜷缩凝成拳头。他俯身，将吻落在他的唇角，对方闭着眼睛侧过脑袋，薄唇擦过他的唇畔，鼻尖相触。他向Jon索吻的时候都小心翼翼，仿佛害怕激怒他。但Jon触碰过他身躯上的疤痕，那些可怖的痕迹在无声告白非人的待遇。他或许恨他，可他永远没办法拒绝他。

吻像雪花一样落下，沿着那修长脖颈的轮廓下移，然后不轻不重地研磨了几下，留下自己的印记。当他来到棱角分明的锁骨和隐隐约约的胸骨上，一只手轻抚上他的后脑，揉弄着他的头发。等他舔舐过那人胸口前的伤痕和乳首，那只手抓紧了他，在他含入口中、舌尖肆意逗弄时，断断续续的低吟从毛毯下传出，像掉进陷阱的幼兽，哽咽着祈求，却不知道自己到底想要什么。Jon加大了啃咬的力度，于是这幅躯体再次震颤，并非因为恐惧，而是他们压抑太久的最本能的欲望。

“Jon。”他叹息，几近呜咽。

膝盖顶进双腿之间，Jon没费什么力气，就掰开他的大腿压了进去。他没想碰到胯部的某个地方，但当他的手无意间扫过，却没有触到原有的东西时，Jon僵住了。**你遭遇了什么？**言语悬在他的喉咙里，身下人只用无声和躲避回答。手掌托起臀部，那人顺从地挪动身体向他靠去。两根手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，很快被唇舌卷入，Jon没想到对方会那么主动地含进去，曾经包裹着阴茎的口腔现在沾湿了他的指尖，也让他马裤里的硬物勃起得更厉害。但他更没想到，自己只是试探性地伸向后穴，还没深入就无比顺滑，滑腻的液体流下，沾了他一手，而这不可能仅仅是手指上的唾液能做到的。

**我们到底在做什么？**当他进入那具早已准备好的身躯，Jon克制不住地想。**这是错的。**可他停不下来。尤其当湿热的甬道紧紧环绕住他的阴茎，Jon只想操得更深。他太想念他了——自从噩耗由临冬城传来，他永远不会承认自己依旧想着一位罪孽深重的养子，想念他的笑容，阳光下轻颤的睫毛，以及清晨苏醒时舒展身体的方式。他恨他的所作所为，而这份恨意让他的思念变得更加罪恶，恨不得挖出一个坟墓的深度埋进去。呻吟喘息将他拽回现实，Jon的手压在那人的嘴上，挡住他的即将脱口的轻喘，然后狠狠干进他的身体里。潮湿的气息喷洒在他的掌心上，灼热得烫人，等他再次挪开，对方咬住下唇，把呼之欲出的种种声音吞了回去。

**这只是梦。**Jon告诉自己，阴茎长驱直入抵进后穴最深处，感受被温热内壁包裹的快感。他不再顾及自己的力度，罪恶感也不再萦绕不去。黯淡的月光射在黑影绰绰的床垫上，承受者的一切动作都在他的眼睛里。他的勇敢迎合和吃痛退缩，蜷缩身体时的抖动，拼命夹紧自己腰间的双腿，Jon都看在眼里，于是他施力撞进他的身体中，碾压让他不断扭动身体的那一处，看着他不知餍足地裹得更紧，再俯身低头啃吻住他的嘴唇，撕扯着他的唇瓣，像森林里的狼吞吃他的猎物。事实上，他的确是心甘情愿被短暂禁锢于床笫之间的猎物。这些情绪，爱和恨意，还有肌肤相触的亲密，总会像生长于阴暗角落的植物，白昼的第一道光出现之前便枯萎成一团枯草，无人猜透它们原本的模样。

“天啊，Jon……”他搂住他的脖子，嘴贴在他的耳廓上，牙齿时不时咬住耳垂，终于无法克制呻吟，小声地、断断续续地叫着他的名字。Jon埋在他的耳鬓旁，根本没有控制力度，胡乱啃咬他的皮肤，吮入嘴中，形成一个个暗红色的吻痕。这会让他第二天很难堪，要往脖子上多围几道棉布遮盖。_但这有什么关系？_太阳升起，他们的关系又会恢复成司令和狱卒，没人会怀疑Jon偶尔，只是偶尔，还会变回那个男孩儿，做着他最不该做的事。他们恭敬地称他司令大人，鄙夷地叫那人变色龙，无人知道两人曾在黑暗中肢体交缠，灵肉结合，无人知道Jon会这么用力地吻他，会用沉默强硬地命他不许出声，会埋在他的身体里残忍地进出。

他停下动作时，那只手温柔地抚弄他发梢的几缕黑发。Jon抓住他的手，突出的腕骨铬得他掌根生疼，他拔出来时，那人带着一丝困惑睁开了眼，这正是Jon最不想看到的，他托住那具腰身猛地翻过来。他压在他的后背，唇齿随着脊骨蜿蜒的曲线啃噬，阴茎顶端缓缓进入体内。这副躯体开始剧烈抖动，他太瘦弱，双腿甚至无法支撑自己，Jon的膝盖顶进他的双膝之间，勉强能让他趴附不至于倒下。双手掐着他的腰，Jon的阴茎轻而易举地挤开入口撞进去，全根出没于后穴，一声呜咽传来，Jon扳着他的脑袋冲向自己，强硬地吻上那张不断开合的嘴，松开时让手替代嘴唇，堵住他的嘴，彻底不再控制力道，凶狠地操进他的身体里。

身下人在呻吟，可能是哀求，压在唇上的掌心让他的一切话语像撕裂的布帛，蜕变成零零星星的词语，只剩下哽咽和攥紧枕头一角的拳头。一滴汗珠顺着Jon的额心缓缓落下，他加快了节奏，强行撑开快要慢慢陷回床垫的大腿，一刻不停地操着他。一道泪痕突然流到他的手背上，惊异中Jon松开了手，他发现对方在小声啜泣，眼眶周围潮乎乎的，却没有因为他的用力挣扎，反而蠕动着臀部迎合。当Jon靠在他耳旁，那双充斥着水雾的深蓝眼睛看向他，Jon做不到忽视这样的渴求。他吻上去，含住他的唇瓣在齿间摩挲，舌尖深入他的口腔，扫过黏滑的内壁，尝到掺杂了丝丝鲜血掺杂在他独有气息中的味道。他贪婪地索求，Jon慷慨地给予，直到某一刻的到来，他突然松开Jon的嘴唇，张开嘴，唾液顺着嘴角流下，他的眼睛什么都没在看，直到闭眼的瞬间，他哭喊出声，手慌张地抓住Jon的小臂，指甲嵌进皮肉里，后穴绞紧还在深入的阴茎柱身。

就算Jon一开始猜不出来，他也知道对方已经高潮了。内壁的突然收紧让他来不及撤出，一声闷哼过后，Jon射进他的穴道里。棕发男人四肢无力地跌在床上，Jon俯在他的后背，阴茎依旧在他的身体里。不知怎的，他知道身下的人没有射出来，尽管他没有刻意去看他的小腹，没有用手去触摸。他平稳地呼吸着，嗅着那棕金头发上的味道，臂膀贴在干瘦的肩胛骨上。过了好一会儿，他才从他身后起来，撤出来的时候有几滴精液从后穴一点点溢出。他躺在他的身旁，目光落在那布满疤痕的脊背。当Jon主动伸手搂过他的身体，把他拉回身旁，他看到那双通红的蓝眼睛望着自己，满足之下是他想说、但Jon不愿让他说出口的话。

他们懒洋洋地接吻，散落下来的头发遮住彼此的侧脸，脸颊相触时，泪痕仍然未干。Jon的手在他的身后温柔地抚摸，而对方只是双手捧住他的下颌，凑上前，沉默着舔吻着他的嘴唇。月光似乎比往前更明亮了些，隐隐约约的，Jon能瞥到自己在他脖子上留下的印记。他靠过去，吻上红痕，轻咬着皮肉。一只手插进他的发丛来回抚弄，一声叹息回响在他耳旁，唇间喷洒的气息灼热了他的肩膀。他们是挨得那么近，隔着胸膛，Jon都能感受到另一具身体胸腔里跃动的心跳。

几根残缺的手指碰了碰他的脸颊，唤回他的注意力。Jon轻轻握住他的手腕，送到嘴边吻上去，然后是他断掉的手指。一丝抗拒从试图缩回的手传递出来，他松开掌心，转而靠过去，闭上眼，柔和地吻住那双泛红的嘴唇，一声咕哝从对方喉咙发出，随后他便被一条手臂自肩膀搂住，好像不这么做，Jon就会消失似的。沉默依旧弥漫在两人之间，一吻结束，Jon抬起眼睑，凝神注视近在咫尺的眉目。在他张嘴之前，Jon揽过他的身体，脑袋靠在他的肩头上。

“什么都没有发生。”他压在那人耳旁，声线嘶哑地低声命令，好像怕惊醒什么人。**什么都没有发生，只是一场梦。**

一个小小的吻落在他的耳鬓，像是应允。

Jon不知道自己什么时候睡过去的。他蓦地睁眼，才惊觉一夜无梦，而百叶窗外已经是晨曦明媚的金色光辉。屋外人声鼎沸，长城已然苏醒，黑城堡内有人穿着马靴匆忙行走，把雪地踩得咯吱咯吱响。他的房间寒冷，炉火早已熄灭，身旁空无一人，床铺凌乱，毛毯整齐地盖在身上。当他把手放在旁边床单的褶皱上时，连那本该熟悉的余温，也只剩下令人肤发生寒的冰冷，仿佛Theon Greyjoy从未来过。

唯独留下一夜荒唐的梦。

END.


End file.
